crossed paths
by familyisimportant
Summary: When Gibbs and his team investigate a string of murders that resemble those from selveral years ago. the two men who worked on the case litterary fall into their office and Holmes and Watson must work with Gibbs and his team to solve their linked mysteries
1. Chapter 1

**This one was begging to be written.**

* * *

"All right, Watson, you go that way, I will block him from the other end." Sherlock Holmes wispered to his best friend John Watson. Watson nodded and started toward his end of the dark allyway. The two friends were chaseing a suspect of a murder. Suddenly, The man they were chasing lept out and struck Watson. "Watson!" Holmes cried out, running to his friend as a white light surronded the pair.

* * *

Gibbs strolled over to Tony. "Anything?" he asked the angent. "Not yet. What the HECK!" Tony cried out. Gibbs turned to see a white light deposite two men, one unconsince and the other tring to wake him up on the floor. "Call Ducky!" he barked, dropping next to the men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, now things should get interesting. Holmes and Watson will be meeting the people they work with in this chapter.**

* * *

I headed toward the autopsy where they took Watson. I was sure that was who the second man was. I had recognized Holmes from the book on Tony's desk. The man in question was sitting on the bench outside. "Would you like some company, Holmes?" He looked up. "The book on the desk of one of your men." He sighed, scooting over. I sat next to him, nodding. "Yes. I am sure he will be fine. Duck may work in autopsy, but he was once a doctor in..." before I could say where Holmes cut in. "Iran, he was an army doctor, like Watson." Once again, I nodded in reply. "Tell me about your team"

"What? Oh. Tony is a real smart mouth at times. Zizia is sometimes quite and could be rather tough. McGee is very good with computers and stuff, but I could never understood it." Holmes laughed with a wave for me to continue. "Then there is Abby. She is usually cheerful. However, if roused she is anything but kind." he looked surprized at that. "You already met Ducky." he nodded. Soon, he came out with Watson in tow.

Holmes leapt up "Watson! Are you alight?" he asked. "Yes. Ducky was just showed me the bodes of the string of murders they are looking into. They they were like what _we_ were investigating." He paled even more. "What? May I look?" Duck nodded. "Of course." He led the two in.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed the three quickly. "What do you have?" I asked at the same time Holmes said "Well?" Ducky and Watson looked at us with surprize, then turned as one to the bodies. They examined them, Watson murmuring to Ducky. "The cuts are all in the same place each time except this one." Watson nodded. "Ducky told me they were made with a knife. These three were cut on the stomach then a deep one on the through, where the skull meets the first cervical." Watson demonstrated, making a slicing motion. "The kill blow. So someone slit their throuths? Like in our time?" Holmes asked. "Yes. Except the forth lieutenant was cut on the throuth and the stomach. Nether was the kill blow. She was stabbed through the heart. It lengthen the death and makes it more painful." Well, someone did not like her. "Duck, I need to introduce Holmes to Abby. You and Watson see what else you can dig up." He nodded and they turned back to work. Holmes followed behind me. "Dig up?" he asked.

* * *

**uh-oh. Abby is not going to like this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I think I have the meeting down. Thanks, High Reacher, for the help on that. Also with Christmas break and the fact my internet connection is as slow as crap *Glares at it*.**

* * *

"Holmes!" I called he turned and looked over to me. "What?" "We will get to forensics faster if we take the elevator. The stairs don't go right to it." He looked at me like _Oh _and walked over to where I was standing. I decided to warn him. "Holmes, Abby maybe cheerful. Yes, Abby is in forensics, but one thing that gets to her is anyone touching her equipment without permission. As long as you don't touch anything, you should get along fine." Holmes nodded. "Alright." he said as we walked in. As soon as Abby saw us, she opened her drawer glanced in it then looked up with surprize. Here goes nothing. "Abby, this is" "I know Gibbs." she answered, holding out her hand to Holmes. "I'm Abby. I am in charge of forensics here."

She then looked at me Where is Watson?" she asked. "Downstairs with Ducky." she got that mistivous look in her eyes. "Just what we need." she teased, rolling her eyes.I knew she was teaseing, but Holmes did not. He struck her before she could hit him back, I placed a comforting hand on his arm and thew_** the look**_ at Abby and told Holmes she was just kidding. "Yeah. Sorry Holmes. I did not know you would take offence. Friends?" she held her hand out again, and he shook it. "That's alright. I'm just very protective of my friends. That's all." he answered. I knew that was true, and thanked God the meeting went so easily. I just hoped Tony didn't say anything to tick him off. "Holmes, time to meet the others." he nodded with understanding and we left Abby's lab.


	5. Chapter 5

As we got closer, we can hear what Tony was saying. When I say closer, I mean right behind him. "I don't understand why his friend had came. Why must they always stay together?" Holmes clenched his fists and I cleared my through. DiNozzo stiffened. "Their right behind me, aren't they?" McGee and Ziva nodded Tony turned. Holmes gave a small smirk. "You should not make such comments, since your half Israel. Her half brother, in fact." I swear Tony grew three shades paler while both Ziva and McGee gaped as he settled into the empty desk on the other side of Tony's wall. To do this, they had to crane their necks, which made them look ten times funnier.

He looked at him from across the wall. Holmes was busy trying to set up the computer. He leapt up, yelling at him in Arabic, I could not believe what he said. I looked at Holmes and Ziva. I could tell by the looks on Ziva and Holmes's faces the meaning was not lost on them. "So its true. How many half brothers do I have? I'm calling Dad. Want to come, Tony?"

"Later. How did you know."

"By how you look at her. And what you just said is also evidence. You told me to 'leave my sister out of it.' in your native Language." He turned back to his work. "McGee, could you help over here before I kill this blasted thing?" McGee chuckled sure. After he finished, I took Holmes back down. Halfway down I turned off the elevator. "Why the blazes did this thing stop moving?" he yelped. I decided to make it quick before he had a heart failure or something. "Holmes, you can't go about deducing people. Its just not nice."

"Sorry." I turned the elevator back on. "By the way, my name in Leroy Jetro Gibbs, but most people call me Gibbs. Duck is the only one that calls me Jetro." he nodded his understanding.

AN: Yes, Tony and Ziva are Half brother and sister in my series and yes their father is alive in this story. Quick question, does anyone know if Gibbs speaks Arabic? 


	6. Chapter 6

Not very long after we got back to Abby's lab, my cell phone rang. Oh, I HATE this thing! "Gibbs." I snapped as I answered it. I lestened carefully to Vance on the other end. A supermarket"? You got to be kidding!" I grumbled under my breath. "I wish I was." Vance answerwed. "I know I will not be getting any freash vegges anytime soon." With that, we both haung up. I pressed the up buttun. "Chang of plans. A mirne was found dead in the freezer of a supermarket. Holmes, what are you doing?" At my anncement, Sherlock had pushed the basment button. "I need to get Watson. We usually work together. I dout he would want to be looking at this from a medical point of view. I don't understand why we could not view the crime scene together now."

I had to admit, it made scince. "Alright. Watson could help both Ducky and me. I just hope this works out."

"That makes two of us, Gibbs."


End file.
